The mission to Hogwarts
by Obliviated Bliss
Summary: I have totally lost interest in continuing with this story, so I officially put it's status as complete. However, should any one of you darling readers would like to continue with this plot, please do so. I feel like the plot has potential, but I am not the author for it. Sorry to disappoint y'all (if I did).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first crossover. I hope you like it, please review. Oh and I am sometimes VERY busy, so don't be surprised if I don't add chapters soon. Or I will just forget about it for a while. But I will try.**

**Bloombeauty**

The New Mission

(In Ms. Faragonda's office)

"You wanted to see me Ms. Faragonda." The princess of Sparx says.

"Yes Bloom, how about you have a seat. Now, what do you know about the school Hogwarts?"

"Nothing really, just that it is in London and it is a school for wizards."

"Well, you will soon be much more educated about it."

"What do you mean Ms. F? I thought that only wizards were aloud in that school."

"That is the reason that you need to pretend to be a wizard."

"Could you please just get to the point?"

"Very well, I think that Hogwarts will be under attack, so I need you and Stella to go undercover. So, you need to go to Solaria and get their princess."

"I will go to Solaria and get Stella, but could you tell me who is going to be attacking Hogwarts?"

"We think it is the trix."

"Who are we?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

At that moment a very strange looking man walked through the door to Ms. Faragonda's office. He had white hair that went all the way down to his waist and a white beard that went to his stomach. He wore a violet colored robe and a hat to match. Hs crooked nose and crescent-moon glasses finished his look.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is my very best student, Bloom."Alfea's headmistress says to the strange man.

"Hello Bloom, I am very glad to meet you." Professor Dumbledore says.

"So, I hear that you are in need of the Winx Club's help." Replies Bloom.

"Well, I am in need of some help, but may I ask. Who are the Winx Club?"

"The Winx Club includes me and the rest of my roommates. There are six of us total, unless you count the specialist. Then there are twelve."

"Oh, then please include these so called specialists because Hogwarts can use all the help it can get."

"Ok, but Ms. Faragonda said that you would only need me and Stella."

"Well, at first we thought that, but then I heard that the Trix has another person with them. But, we do not know anything else, like who is this mystery person is."

"Ok, I will go get the Winx, I will meet you here in one hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know…the length of my chapters will vary, but most of them will be short, not all of them though. But I will try to make them more detailed. Oh…btw…all the couples are married…and Nabu is NOT dead. And I only write when I can…after I finish practicing my music and my homework…so….don't expect a chapter really soon.**

**I don't own any of the characters…Italian people and J.K Rowling does.**

**And…the next 5 chapters will be about getting the Winx and their husbands to Mrs. Faragonda's Office.**

Getting Stella

(In Stella's room in Solaria)

"Ugh, why does it have to be SO hot? Oh wait, that is just me."Stella said to herself. "Wait a minute. Now I know it is not just me, it feels like a fire pit in here."

All of the sudden an orange ball of flame appeared in the middle of the room. Then a redheaded fairy popped into view while Stella jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Calm down Stell, it's just me," laughed Bloom.

"Bloom, god, you know you should NOT do that to a fairy like me," said the offended Stella.

God, she hasn't changed on e bit. I have missed her so much, how long has it been…a whole year, thought Bloom while Stella is thinking about the exact same thing.

"So, this unexpected has a reason, I presume," the princess of Solaria said.

"Wow Stell, since when did you have a vocabulary that included words like "presume,"" her best friend replied.

"Hey, oh, since I became the princess of Solaria."

"Um Stell, you have always been the princes but there are more important matters at hand," says Bloom, growing a serious look on her face.

"Hey! What can be more important than me?"

"How about the fate of an entire school?"

"Is Alfea in danger?"

"No, but Hogwarts is in danger."

"Who's a wart?"

"Hogwarts is a school for wizards, not like the Wizards of the Black Circle, but wizards that use wands to activate their magic."

"Oh, the geeky kind."

"Sure, well Hogwarts is in danger so, Mrs. F. want us to go there, undercover as wizards, and save their butts."

"Do I half to?"

"Yes Stella, you half to, and if you don't you going to wish you hadn't even heard of Hogwarts, because if we fail and you're not there then, all the blame will be on you."

"Fine, let me just tell Brandon goodbye."

"You can go talk to Brandon, but don't tell him goodbye."

"So, why can't I tell my own husband goodbye?"

"Well, I guess you can but why would you want to? After all he is going to go with us."

"Oh, so I'll just tell him to get off his sorry butt and start packing."

"Ok hey could you kind of hurry up, we are kind of on a tight schedule."

"Sure no problem," Stella says while she heads toward her living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (in Stella's living room)

"Hey honey, you remember Bloom right?" ask Stella.

"Of course I do, she is like the sister that I never had," answered her husband.

"Right, well Brandon, she is here right now."

"Oh that's great; you know I have been thinking that you two should really catch up. Hey why do you seem kind of nervous?"

"It is Bloom…."

"What do you mean? I thought you would be happy that your best friend is here."

"I am it is just that…well she came with a mission and she wants to make us go with her."

"Ok but, that still doesn't answer. Why are you nervous?"

"Well the kingdom needs us."

"Oh please Stella, we are not king and queen yet, I think your mother and father can handle Solaria without us, they have for about 18 years. Come on honey, it will be fine."

"Now that you put it that way I am not nervous anymore. Well let me just do a quick spell and we will be all packed."

* * *

(5 minutes later…in Stella's bedroom)

Does it really take this long just to do a simple packing spell? thought Bloom right when Brandon and Stella walk into the room.

"Hey Bloom, sorry it took so long, I couldn't decide over the floor-length, red, strapless dress….or the knee-length, sparkly, pink one," said Stella as if in answer to Bloom's thought.

"Oh it's fine. It's not like we are on a tight schedule or anything."

"Fine then, be mean, but I picked the pink one, I saved the red one for you because I know that is your favorite color."

"Thank you Stell but, we really have to hurry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, WINX BELIVIX" shouted Stella while she and Bloom transformed into their glittery outfits.

"By Bloom."

"By Stell, fly safe."

"You too."

(In Mrs. Faragonda's Office)

"I wonder where Bloom, Stella and Brandon are. It has been about 30 minutes, I hope they are okay," said Mrs. Faragonda just as a bright ball of light and fire appeared in the middle of the office.

"Sorry we took so long Mrs. Faragonda. Stella had some outfit dilemmas," said Bloom while she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, you haven't changed one bit have you Stella?" laughed Mrs. Faragonda.

"Well except for becoming the Queen of Solaria, I am still the same trouble making Stella."

"Emphasis on the "trouble making" part," laughed Brandon while Stella was playfully hitting him.

"So Bloom," said Mrs. Faragonda turning her attention to her favorite student," would you be so kind as to get the rest of the Winx?"

"Of course not Mrs. F. who do you want me to get first?"

"I think you really should go to Tides that way Layla can warm up to Stella before we get all 12 of you together."

"Good idea, you know what can happen to them if they are in the same room with an argument between them."

"Yes I do. So hurry up. Time is of the essence here."

"Yes Mrs. F. I will be right back, this time with Layla and Nabu."

"Ok Bloom, do NOT disappoint me."

"I won't, trust me, I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg….I am SO sorry for not updating for awhile…..I have had A LOT of homework/projects lately. Hey…I have changed my mind….none of the couples are married, but they will be by the end of the story. Let's just say that Brandon happened to be at Stella's house and Nabu is at Layla's house. R/R**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story. Oh…btw….my language can sometimes get the best of me.**

**Getting Layla**

(In Layla's pool/Layla's POV)

*Splash* I turned around to see what caused the noise. 'What the hell was that?' Then she saw Bloom, soaking wet. "Bloom, what are you doing here?" I asked laughing while I swam over to meet my friend, "And why are you soaking wet?"

"Layla, thank god I found you, Faragonda needs you and Nabu, right away." Bloom replied.

"Why, is everything ok?" I started freaking out. Did someone die; why does Mrs. F want to see me and Nabu?

"Layla, calm down, everything's fine, we just need to hurry." said Bloom trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, I'll go get Nabu, but as soon as I come back you need to tell me what is going on." I said. 'What the hell is Bloom thinking? I mean seriously. First she falls into my swimming pool and now she wants me and Nabu to go with her to see Mrs. Faragonda without telling us why. What does she have in that little head of hers,' I though as I went to get Nabu. "Honey, are you in here?" I called out as I entered my bedroom.

"Right here Layla, what is it dear?" Nabu asked.

"Well, while I was swimming Bloom fell into my pool and said that we are needed at Alfea ASAP.

"That's all, oh ok. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"I can pack my own clothes," I snapped my fingers and all my clothed went right into my suitcase which was at my feet," thank you very much. And you need to pack your own clothes so don't worry about me."

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why do I need to pack my clothes?"

"Because, Mrs. Faragonda needs BOTH of us there; not just me." 'Sometimes Nabu can be so clueless' I thought.

"So, hey, is Bloom on a tight schedule?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, it would probably be faster if you 'packed' for me."

"Fine," I snapped my fingers once more and Nabu's suitcase laid at his fee with all his clothes in it.

"Thanks, you're the best Layla."

"Of course I am."

(At Layla's pool: Bloom's P.O.V.)

'What is taking them so long? I need to go get the other Winx/Specialist too you know.' I thought while I checked my watch again. When I looked up I saw Layla and Nabu walking hand-in-hand with their suitcases. 'Aw, they look so cute together.' "What took you so long?" I practically screamed.

"Sorry," Layla said. "We lost track of time……."

"I do NOT need ANY details, but at least you're here now. Are we all ready to go?" I asked, hoping the answer is yes.

"Yup," Nabu said, "all set."

"Good," I said, 'Phew I am so glad about that' "Now time to go to Alfea."

(1 minute later in Mrs. Faragonda's office: normal P.O.V.)

*THUD?*A loud sound echoed throughout Mrs. Faragonda's office. "What was that?" asked Stella.

"Maybe its Bloom returning," Brandon said trying to reassure his girlfriend while Mrs. Faragonda turned around to look out her window, and what she saw surprised her very much. It turns out that when Bloom transported herself, Layla, and Nabu they landed right on the window. Mrs. Faragonda burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Mrs. F.?" asked Stella and all Mrs. Faragonda did as a reply was point to the window. Soon, everyone in the room was laughing so hard they started to cry. After about a minute of this Stella stopped laughing/crying and brought the trio inside.

"Wow Stel, it only took you a minute to stop laughing; I'm impressed," said Bloom as she started laughing herself.


	4. Getting Musa

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Thank you NessieVolturi and DdraigBachCoch for adding my story to your Story Alert.**

**Thank you katrina11, seph19steph, and stellarox1331 for adding my story to your Favorite Stories List.**

**Thank you stellarox1331 for adding me to your Favorite Authors List.**

**I will try to update more often because summer is coming around the corner (finally) and I will probably be bored either to tears or to death….we will just have to find out. So, I will have a lot of time on my hands; except when I go on vacation or go to camp. **

**I know you might be getting board with the 'getting the Winx' chapters and confused with my little switch: well, NONE OF THE COUPLES ARE MARRIED! Hopefully by the end of the story all of the couples will be. I am open to suggestions for the story: like what houses will the Winx get sorted into or how to do the engagements….HELP ME!!! Oh, and this is after the 4 season so Roxy might be a part of the story.**

**I don't own harry potter *sigh* or Winx Club *even bigger sigh* **

**Now for the story:**

**Getting Musa**

"Rivin! We're done!" screamed Musa as she ran away crying.___________________________________

**Musa's POV**

'I can't believe that Rivin would cheat on me. What does she have that I don't have? And Daniela was supposed to be my friend. I thought that after the Jason Quinn incident Rivin and I would be closer, but I guess I was wrong.' I thought as I ran away from Rivin and his new girlfriend._____________

**No POV**

"Who was that Rivin?" my girlfriend, Daniela, asked me.

"Oh, that was Musa," I replied.

"Ah, so that was your famous girl….well I guess it is EX-girlfriend now. I've been wondering when I would be able to have you all to myself."

"Wait, you have known all along that I've been cheating on Musa with you?"

"Well of course. I was her best friend before she went to Alfea. You don't know how happy I am now that Musa is out of the picture."

"Yea, me too. And just between you and me; you are much prettier than Musa ever was."

"Of course I am. I really do wonder how she found us though."

"We were making out right in front of her house. Wow, you really are stupid."

"Thank you," Dahlia said as she walked away smiling._________________________________________

**Rivin's POV**

'DAMN! I mean I always knew that Daniela was stupid but I never knew that she was THAT stupid! I always liked Musa way better than Daniela, but know she's gone. I wish I could turn back time until the time where there was no Daniela; just Musa and me. But then there was that Jason Quinn dude. Did Musa really like him? I sure am glad now that we are away from him. Hey…is that Bloom? What is she doing here? She's probably going to kick my ass for cheating on Musa' I though as I walked up towards the red-haired fairy. "Bloom, what are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I'm actually here to get you and Musa. Where is she?" she asked me.

"Why should I know?"

"Well, let me think, YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND," she screamed in my ear.

"Not anymore. She dumped me."

"SHE WHAT!?! Why did she dump you? What did you do to her?" Bloom demanded.

"Why do you always assume that I did something to her?"

"It really is just common sense. Because, Musa is crazy about you so she wouldn't dump you for no reason whatsoever so you better start talking on your own or else I'll make you tall," the fairy said as her hands started to glow with her flames.

"Ok, calm down. No need to burn the crap out of me."

"You know I will if you hurt Musa in anyway shape or form."

"Like I said, chill out. The reason why Musa broke-up with me was because she found out that I was cheating on her."

"YOU WHAT!?! Why in hell did you cheat on Musa?"

"Well, one day I met this…"

"Get to your point already!"

"And, I wanted her but I didn't want to dump Musa so I just dated them both."

"You disgust me."

"I try," I said as Bloom stomped away in a huff, looking Musa.___________________________________

While Rivin was talking to Bloom Musa was laying on her bed crying herself dry.

**Musa's POV**

"Why did Rivin cheat on me like that," I said to myself. "I would've rather gone through a dozen break-ups then go through with this. I wish one of the Winx were here (even if it was Stella, who gets on my last nerves). I'd give anything to have all of them here." *DING-DONG* "I wonder who it is. If it is Rivin I swear I am going to kill him," I thought out loud. When I went to the door to see who it was I started to cry all over again.

**Bloom's POV**

"Musa, why are you crying?" I asked as I ran towards my friend. No offense to Musa or anything but she looked horrible! Her black mascara came all the way down to her cheekbone along with her midnight blue eye shadow. Like her make-up Musa's long midnight blue hair was all messed-up. It looked like somebody took her conditioner away from her for a month,' I thought as I took the sight in. 'How could Rivin do this to her? As soon as we beat the Trix I'm going to beat him up!'

After Musa stopped crying she replied "I'm just so glad that you are here. I just broke up with Rivin because I saw him kissing another girl, and to make matters worse the girl he was kissing was Daniela, my best friend before I came to Alfea."

"I know all about it. I ran into him before I came to your house and don't worry. We will get him back….somehow."

"So, Bloom, what are you doing here?"

"What? You don't think I can just pop in to check-up on my favorite music fairy?"

"I know you Bloom. You always have to have a reason for everything."

"Ok, fine. You caught me. Ms. Faragonda needs to see the Winx ASAP. We have a new mission"

"Oh, ok then. What do I need to pack?"

"I don't care. Anything, but hurry because we are on a very tight schedule."

"Yes Mother."_________________________________________________________________________

**Musa's POV**

As I walked into my closet I started thinking, 'I wonder what our new mission is. I'm really glad we have a new one so I can get away from Rivin and Daniela. Packing will take FOREVER; I wish Bloom told me what to pack. That would make things so much easier. Oh crap! I'm starting to sound like Stella! Oh, I know what to do; a little packing spell should do the trick.' I snapped my fingers and my suitcase was packed and laid on the ground at my feet.

"I'm already Bloom!" I shouted as I picked up my suitcase and ran towards her."

"And in record timing," she replied with a laugh. "Come on; let's go." And in the blink of an eye we were in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Welcome Musa," a voice from behind us said. We turned around to see Ms. Faragonda behind us.

"So, what is this new mission about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but that will have to wait Musa. Bloom, where is Rivin?" said Ms. F as she avoided my question.

"Um, let's just say that it would be best if he didn't come," Bloom replied and I sent her a thankful smile.

"YES!" a voice shouted. I turned around and smiled again. Nobody but Stella would say that. And it did stop the argument between her and Layla about what kinds of clothes that Layla wears.

"So, Ms. Faragonda; who do you want me to get next?" Bloom asked our headmistress.

"How about Flora. It looks like Musa could use some cheering up and Flora is always great at that." Ms. Faragonda replied.

"Ok, bye," said Bloom and then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank your for reviewing.**

**Veronique Ruthven - Thank you for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. I will add Rivin later in the story so Musa can have him back.**

**Emily ****Borgo**** () -Thank you for reviewing my story. **

**I don't own ANY of the characters! **

**Getting Flora**

(Bloom's POV)

"What is going on here?" I thought to myself, "The streets of Linphea are never this crowded. There's got to be at least a thousand people on this one street. If this is where Flora is I will never be able to find her.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you your princess," said a very loud voice," Princess Flora!"

'Wait a minute here. Flora's the Princess of Linphea! I mean I knew that Linphea was where she was born but PRINCESS!' I stomped right up to where Flora was standing. "Excuse me," I said to Flora's bodyguard. "I need to speak with Princess Flora."

"Sorry," the bulky bodyguard replied, "nobody gets to speak with the princess during the festival."

"Oh I think you can make a small exception just for me," I said with a hint of fire in my eyes.

"And why should I make an exception just for you? Why not just let everyone of the people talk to her?"

"Because, I am a fellow princess. Princess Bloom of Sparx at your service." I said as I did my very best curtsy.

"Haven't heard that one before," the bodyguard laughed. "Good one."

"But I'm serious." Now I'm getting really frustrated. "FLORA!" Out of desperation I called out her name. Then a miracle happened: Flora's head turned and her jade-green eyes looked at me and a huge smile spread across her face.

"BLOOM! What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's just say that you're need in Mrs. Faragonda's office ASAP." I whispered in her ear trying not to draw too much attention but when Flora screamed my name every eye saw me and ruined my plan.

"Wait, no offense Princess Flora, but you know her?" Ugh will that bodyguard just leave us alone. I mean he's like Flora's second shadow. Oh well, I'll just let Flora handle him.

"Oh course I know Bloom, she's my roommate back at Alfea. And, she's also the Princess of Sparx."

"HA!" victory feels good I thought to myself as I laughed at him. "I told you so!" then I turned to Flora. "So, are you almost ready to leave?" I asked her hoping the answer was yes.

"Um, how can I put this? I can't come with you. Sorry Bloom."

"WHAT? Why not?" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs and all the heads in the crowd turned to face us.

"Well I am the Princess of Linphea and it is my duty to be at the Festival of the Flowers."

"Will you be able to leave once the festival is over?"

"Of course, well until my parents are ready to retire and I become Queen of Linphea, then I would have to stay here 24/7."

"So, how long will this festival last anyway?"

"Bloom, it's now just any old festival; it's the Festival of the Flowers. And everyone knows that Linphea is centered on one thing: nature and flowers are a part of nature. So, to answer your question the festival will end in about three weeks."

"THREE MORE WEEKS!" I swear I'm going to lose my voice from all this screaming. "Is there any way that you can skip the festival and help save the world?"

"Unless I can find someone else to represent the youngest generation of Linphea's royal family we're stuck." Flora said thinking.

"What about your sister, Rose?"

"Well, we would have to ask her but that just might work."

"If it does work will you and Helia come to Alfea with me?"

"Of course we will. Wait, Helia gets to come?" asked Flora as a small smile spread across her face.

"Unless you and Helia broke up and you have a new boyfriend that I don't know about, then yes, Helia gets to come with us."

"Well I don't think I have a new boyfriend, or will any time soon for that matter."_

(Flora's POV)

Rose was sitting in her room when Bloom and I walked in.

"Hey Rose," said Bloom. "How's it going?"

"Bloom!" I smiled as I saw my sister's face light up as she went to hug Bloom. I remember that after Rose met Bloom when we went to Linphea to save Mrs. Faragonda she would always want to play with her. Rose started talking again, "When did you come to Linphea?"

"I just got here about 20 minutes ago," said Bloom as she smiled at Rose.

"So, what's up?" asked Rose.

"Hey sweetie," I said thinking that I should ask her not Bloom. "Would you be able to do something for us?"

"Of course, what is the 'something'?"

"Would you be able to take my place in the Festival of the Flowers?" Rose's jaw dropped.

"Why can't you do it? It is your job as soul-heir to the crown of Linphea." I sent a pleading look to Bloom asking her for major help.

"Hey Rose. This could really help me out. Please will you do it?" Said Bloom then she put on puppy dog-pouty face. Nobody could resist that.

"Fine, I'll do it." YES! She gave in. "But," Rose hesitated. Why does there always have to be a 'but'. "We have to ask Mommy and Daddy first." Oh crap. I completely forgot about my parents._

(NO POV)

While Rose was walking to the Throne Room she started thinking. 'Why can't Flora do her job? If it wasn't really important I'm sure Bloom wouldn't ask, but I would like to know what this important thing is. I'll find out for myself once the festival is over.' Once Rose got to the Throne Room she said out loud, "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy."

"Hi honey," Mommy said to her, "What is it, dear?"

"Well," Rose said not sure how to put it. "Bloom came during the festival today and talked to Flora. Then they came into my room and asked me if I could take Flora's place in the Festival of the Flowers. I said I was okay with it but that we needed to ask you two first. Can I?"

"Ok," Daddy said as he called in the butler. "PHILLIP. Will you please go get Princess Flora and her friend, Princess Bloom. They should be in Princess Flora's bedroom."

"Yes King Lucas," was all that Phillip said before he left.

(5 minutes later)

"Father, Mother, you wanted to see me?" Flora said as she and Bloom entered the Throne Room.

"Yes dear," King Lucas said. "We wanted to know why you want Rose to take your place in the Festival of the Flowers. "

"It is my fault Your Highness," said Bloom. "I need to borrow Flora for a new mission. Mrs. Faragonda says so."

"I guess that would be ok," Queen Lauren reasoned.

"But Lauren, what if Bloom is just trying to trick us so the Winx Club could go clubbing or something like that?" King Lucas said.

"I trust Bloom but if you want to double check I can call Mrs. Faragonda. And I warn you Bloom; if this is some stupid trick of yours, you will be very sorry."

"Please just call Mrs. Faragonda, dear." King Lucas said rather impatiently while Queen Lauren called Mrs. Faragonda.

"Hello Mrs. Faragonda, this is Queen Lauren of Linphea, Flora's mother," the queen said into the phone receiver. "We wanted to make sure that Bloom is supposed to take Flora to Alfea… Yes, thank you Mrs. Faragonda." Queen Lauren said as she hung-up then she turned to Flora and smiled. "Honey, I think it is time that you packed your bags. I am sure that Bloom is in a hurry."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I'll bring Flora back as soon as I can, I promise." Bloom said as she and Flora headed to Flora's room._

(In Flora's Room)

"Your mom's really nice Flora," Bloom said.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, for a mom that is." Flora replied.

"Now I have a question for you Flora."

"Lay it on me Bloom."

"Where did this 'Princess Flora' thing come from? I'm your roommate Flora, you do know that you can trust me, don't you?"

"I just didn't want people to treat me differently because of who my parents are. I wanted people to treat me like Flora, not Princess Flora. Please don't tell anybody Bloom."

"I can't promise anything. Does Helia know about any of this?"

"The only people who are outside my family and know are you and Mrs. Faragonda, and I would like to keep it like that."

"Oh, well will you hurry up and pack. I am on a tight schedule after all."

"Fine," and a second later they were off to get Helia. We rang the doorbell on Helia's house and a lady in her 40's with eyes and hair much like Helia's answered it. "Hello Mrs. Reynolds, I was wondering if I could talk to Helia." Flora asked Helia's mom.

"Of course you can Flora." Mrs. Reynolds said, "So, who's your friend here?"

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds. I'm Bloom of Sparx."

"Ah, so you're the famous Bloom. Whenever Sky is over he will never go to a different subject other than you." Mrs. Reynolds said as Bloom blushed the same shade of red as her hair. "Hold on a second and let me get Helia."

A couple minutes later Helia came out and ran to Flora and picked her up as she hugged him. "Flora what are you doing here?" Helia asked.

"Well, Bloom has to ask you something," Flora replied.

"What is it Bloom? Oh and if it has something to do with Sky: #1 I'm staying out of this. #2 I have no idea where he is." Helia said (the last part rather quickly).

Bloom laughed, "Mrs. Faragonda wants the Winx Club ASAP, including the specialists."

"Oh, ok. Let me ask my mom." Helia said as he started to go to the house but his mother was already at the doorway with his packed suitcase at her feet. "Of course Helia can come with you. Now he can spend more time with Flora and I can finally have a daughter-in-law!" By the time Mrs. Reynolds finished speaking both Flora and Helia were blushing madly. Helia couldn't believe that his mom just said that! A couple minutes later Flora, Helia, and Bloom were in Mrs. Faragonda's office.

"Bye guys, I have to get Techna and Timmy." Bloom said and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Techna**

(Bloom's POV)

When I got to Zenith (the realm where Techna and Timmy lived on) I stood in the middle of a forest. Now this was not a regular forest with green tree tops and brown dirt. No, this forest had magenta tree tops and light purple dirt. Each tree leaf and each blade of grass had a different number on it: I was defiantly in the right place. Then I saw a little magenta cottage in the distance. I walked towards it and knocked on the door. An older woman, probably in her seventies, opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hi, my name is Bloom. I was wondering if Techna was home?" I told her. Her eyes flew wide open. "I d…..don't have P….p….Princess Te…..Techna here." She stammered.

"Please, I need to talk with Techna and I know she's here. Please just let me speak with her." I said. All of the sudden I hear d a banging and a muffled voice, "Let me out! I am the Princess of Zenith and I demand you let me out of here!" That voice seemed familiar too me: TECHNA!

"Techna, Techna can you hear me?" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Bloom! Bloom, is that you?" Thank God….she hear d me!

"Yes, it's me. Hold on Tec, I'm gonna bust you out of there." I said as I transformed into my Believix and shot the old lady down. I flew over to where Techna was being held and burned down the door. Out came Techna and Timmy. "How did you find us Bloom?" Techna asked me as she ran to hug me.

"It wasn't that hard really; I just used a portal that would take me within a mile of you and there you were. So what is this 'Princess Techna' thing about?" I asked.

"Well, actually it's Timmy who has royal blood in him."

"What does that have to do with you," I asked Techna. Then I saw the diamond engagement ring on her left-hand ring finger. "OH MY GOD…..YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed so loud I shattered some windows.

"Yes we are! So, why are you here Bloom?"Timmy asked me.

"Well, Mrs. Faragonda needs you in her office pronto." I said, suddenly remembering why I was there.

"Well then: Let's go!" Techna said. Then we were gone.

_(Author's Note) I know that was THE shortest chapter ever, but I just needed to get this part over and done with. If you are reading this story please review: even if it just says good job: or if it is flames. I just want to know if people are actually reading it._


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N I would like to have a big shout out to Moon-Bunny557 because the first part of this chapter was all her (if you are a guy I'm sorry) idea. BTW this story takes place during the sixth Harry Potter Book.**

**And Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl, so they have to share a common room. I haven't read the books in awhile so this might be from the books or a fan fiction author; either way I do not own the head boy/head girl thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, or Harry Potter. **

**Getting Sky**

(In Ms. Faragonda's office; Bloom's POV)

"So Techna, why did I have to save you and Timmy from that old lady?" I asked Techna.

"That lady wasn't that old in fact she is probably in her twenties. She used an illusion spell to make her look like my grandmother. She went to Timmy's palace saying she was my grandmother then she took us to that cabin so she would get the ransom. She put us in a non-magic closet and took away Timmy's light gun so we couldn't escape." Techna replied.

"Oh, who is this woman exactly?"

"Well," Timmy said. "Nobody knows her real name so the people of Zenith just call her Grevil. That is greedy and evil combined. She goes around robbing stores and kidnapping people so someday, _maybe_, she will be rich."

"That clears up things. Well, I'm off to get Sky. See you all later." I said as I zapped out._

(Sky's POV)

"So what is this emergency council meeting about anyway?" I said as I walked into the council hall.

"We need to talk Sky." My father said.

"Talk about what?"

"King Sky," Salvador Klaxon, one of the 12 council members, said." We all know that you are a excellent king, but most of us feel that the public would respect you more if you had a woman by your side."

"If Sky needs a wife I will be her," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Bloom, a huge grin spread across my face. "Bloom." I picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Um, actually you will not be marring King Sky. My daughter will." Salvador said. WHAT! But I can't marry her!

"Oh, and who is you daughter?" Bloom asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Dear, you can come out now." Out of the corner of the room she walked. She had an evil smirk on her face as she walked towards me.

"DEASPRO! Oh wait shouldn't I say Deasspro. So you really think you can marry _my_ boyfriend just because your daddy says you can?" Bloom asked her as flames grew in Bloom's hands.

"I don't think bitch, I know." Deaspro replied hotly.

"That's right, you don't think," Bloom said as she shot a flame arrow at Deaspro." Oops." Bloom said sarcastically as Deaspro fell unconscious. "Bye." And Bloom whisked me away to Alfea._

(Faragonda's Office, no POV)

"I'm back," Bloom said as she and Sky landed in the office.

"So, not that we're all here: WHY ARE WE FREAKING HERE?" Stella screamed.

"Before anything else is said Timmy, Techna, and Flora all have something to share." Bloom said.

"Well, I guess I'll say it then," Techna said." Timmy and I are getting married! So, we will become the new King and Queen of Zenith!" This was followed by a lot of 'congratulations' and 'when is the wedding'.

"SO, now it's Flora's turn." Bloom said making all the attention go on Flora.

"Well, I'm not just from Linphea, but I am the sole heir to the throne and crown. I am the Princess of Linphea." Flora said. This was followed by a lot of 'WHAT' and 'why didn't you tell us'. Mrs. Faragonda must've felt sorry for her because she said. "Professor Dumbledore, please tell the group why you need their help." With that everybody fell silent and turned around to face him.

"Hello, my name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because I am the headmaster there I can tell when something or someone is plotting against Hogwarts. Even though everybody at Hogwarts is extremely powerful, I can tell that we will need you assistance. The school year starts on September 1st, which is exactly one week from today. I am asking you if you would be willing to help me save my school. Will you help me?"

"Well, I am speaking for the whole group by saying we will defiantly help. Isn't that right?" Bloom asked and the rest of the gang said a chorus of yes's.

"If you don't mind me asking but; what exactly are we going up against?" Stella asked.

"Stella," Mrs. Faragonda said." You will be VERY familiar with this specific enemy. Or have you forgotten about the Trix?"

"The Trix! That's who is attacking Hogwarts?" Layla said.

"Yes Layla, but I am afraid there is more to it. They have, let's just say, they have three more recruits. There are six of them now." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"How did they get these new witches?" Flora asked.

"I'm not sure Flora." Mrs. Faragonda replied.

"Well," Sky said," why do you need us?"

"Hogwarts needs all the help we can get." Dumbledore replied.

"Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Musa said.

"What I need of you 11 is to go undercover as witches and wizards and become regular students." Dumbledore said.

"But in case you forgot, we are fairies and Nabu is a magician." Techna said. "And the rest of the guys don't have one ounce of magic in their blood."

"I have figured that part out." Dumbledore said calmly."You all will get special wands where if you think you the spell, it will happen. You don't have to be magical at all; you just have to think. We will say that you are from a boarding school that is running out of space so you have come to learn at Hogwarts. On the very first day at Hogwarts you will get sorted into your houses, there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you get in your houses it is the feast. During that time you will talk to the other people in your houses and then they will explain the rest. Be at King Cross Train Station in London, England by 10 o'clock to get to Hogwarts. Run in-between platforms 9 and 10. See you at Hogwarts." And with that Dumbledore was gone.

"Nobody said anything about going to London." Bloom said.

"Where's London, Boom?" Helia said.

""London is and city on Earth. So Mrs. Faragonda, where do we get all of the school supplies?" Bloom asked.

"Professor Dumbledore left you everything you need right here." The headmistress said.

"Hey." Timmy said."How about we all go to Bloom's house so we go to London all together?"

""Fine by me," Bloom said." Anybody else think it's a good idea?"

"Course!" Stella said." Who would miss time to be with their best friend?"

"Well come on then." Bloom said and then they were all at here house.


End file.
